In Time
by DawnRulz
Summary: 21 year old Sakura wakes up one day to find that she has gone back In Time. Using the knowledge she has of the future, will she change it for the better or will it be more complicated? Only prologue is angsty. Rated to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't Naruto or Shippuden. If I did I wouldn't be writing this**

**IN TIME**

**Prologue**

It was a cold night when Sakura Haruno was lying in her bed thinking. It had been only 9 years since she had graduated from the Academy and she had seen a lot in those years. She thought about the time she was put in Squad 7, with a lazy Kakashi as their sensei. The missions, Chunin exams, Sasuke's run off with Orochimaru, Naruto's vow to bring him back and everything was just getting started. There was even a war in which shinobi long dead had fought. So many lives lost including innocent children and civilians. Even the Akatsuki was filled with ninja who were cheated in some way or had had a bad childhood. She couldn't deny she had grown up and gotten stronger almost as good as Tsunade in her medical skills but she felt utterly helpless.

There had been some good changes after the war too. It had taken a while for the survivors to let go of the guilt and trust each other. Together they repaired the damage and left to care for their countries. There was little to no disputes among the hidden villages and clan pride was all but gone.

Konoha was almost back to its former glory. The crops grew regularly and most people had started their old business and all surviving ninja were either made Jonin or put in Anbu. Sakura was one of the head medics at the hospital. Naruto was a couple of years from being the youngest Hokage when Tsunade would retire, for now he was the captain of Anbu. As for Sasuke, he was under house arrest for a couple of years after which he joined Anbu and was one of the best. Kakashi had had a time for a few years since he was affected the most as his best friend whom he thought dead and believed him responsible for it, was the head of Akatsuki. He had to undergo a lot of therapy to get through and now he was almost back to his old pervy self (if carrying around his ruined copies of Icha Icha was any indication) had taken a new batch of Genin and was having fun training them. The rest of the rookie nine didn't have such a clean slate. They had lost some of their families or had paid some sort of price. Casualties of war, everyone knew. Some understood and others were having a hard time coming in terms with it.

Sakura Haruno replayed everything once again and wondered if it was worth it? Could she do nothing to help people now? She hoped to have a dreamless sleep as she remembered she had to spend most of her next day at the hospital.

* * *

**AN: So this is the prologue of my first Naruto story. This will be a time travel fic and it won't be this angsty. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be posted within tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**REVIEW if u liked it or just to tell me it sucked**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I still don't own Naruto and never will. Though, I do own a Sasuke mug :)**

**AN: I know the idea of time- travel is used, over used and abused but I wanted to do one any way… Happy reading!**

**IN TIME**

_**Things change… Or not**_

The next morning Sakura felt weird. She had an uneasy sleep and none of her dreams made sense. She opened her jade eyes tiredly only to find a stuffed animal clutched in her arm. It was extremely familiar, had a huge forehead and was pink. Ino had given it to her as gag gift making fun of her forehead. Luckily pink being her favorite color, Pipo was her favorite teddy bear. Later when someone had pointed out Ino's real purpose, Sakura was quite furious and had given Ino a yellow pig which resulted in their name calling. But wait a minute, what was Pipo doing here? Her parents' house was destroyed in the war and nothing was found.

Alert, she threw her blankets and reached for the kunai under her pillow only to find it empty. She looked around and was shocked to discover that she wasn't in her apartment but was in her old room at her parents' home. She felt quite different too. Instead of her shoulder length hair, her pink tresses were long. She ran towards the vanity mirror in which she looked at her younger self staring back anxiously. She pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked for her diary to know what was happening.

"Sakura!" she heard the sound of her mother. "You'll be late if you sleep any longer."

She never thought she'd hear that again. She decided she'd go along with this for now and think about it later as this was the most exciting time in her life. She got ready quickly and put on her old (new) Ninja headband before going to the kitchen for breakfast. She grabbed a plate and went to sit with her father.

"So, any idea on whom your team mates will be?" asked her father.

At this Sakura's mouth turned upwards but shook her head. She knew exactly who she was going to be teamed with. '_So I'm a newly graduated academy student' _she thought. She wondered again if this was a dream or if she was just sent to change the future. But come on, it isn't this easy to travel back in time is it? If it was, why hadn't anyone thought of it? _'Oh well. Maybe I'm the lucky one'._

Sakura skipped over to the academy happily. She knew what was going to happen but she wanted to know if she could change it, starting with Naruto and Sasuke's kiss. She went to the classroom and gave Naruto a huge smile instead of the rude greeting she had given him the first time, leaving an extremely confused blond with his mouth hanging open. She sat next to Sasuke and waved Naruto to come over. Still confused why his crush was acting this way, he sat next to her.

Iruka Umino soon came inside the class and began assigning the teams right away. Naruto burst with glee when Sakura was put in his team and groaned when Sasuke's name was announced. Sakura was smiling whereas Sasuke remained emotionless with a hint of scowl on his face. Ino went berserk when Sakura was paired with Sasuke; everyone else's reaction was similar to the previous time. They were dismissed and everyone went out. _'Mission accomplished' _

"Sakura, will you have lunch with me?" Naruto asked with a nervous smile and puppy dog expression.

"Of course" the pinkette answered. "But let's invite Sasuke too since he's our new teammate and all" she said. The blond nodded reluctantly and they headed off to find the young Uchiha.

Half way Naruto clutched his stomach and ran to find the nearest bathroom. Sakura let out a chuckle as she remembered Naruto had had expired milk with breakfast. She found Sasuke on the roof with a sandwich in his hand. He glared at the pinkette for invading his spot but said nothing and turned away.

"Hey Sasuke" she greeted as though he hadn't thought of killing her with his eyes as she gave a blinding smile. He looked at her with murderous eyes but she kept smiling and waving as she sat near him. He flinched a bit and looked at her as though she was crazy. He thought it was the idiot loud mouthed blond who had extreme insanity. _"Why him?" _he thought broodily before getting out of there. _'Pink hair! What ninja wanted to be cursed with that?' _

Sakura was thinking of all the ways she could freak Sasuke when Naruto returned with a grimace. He apologized and they finished their lunch in silence. Both were grinning for entirely different reasons facing away from each other. It wasn't long before Naruto clutched his tummy again and ran with Sakura trailing behind him.

In his haste, he didn't quite see the door open and crashed head first into an extremely pissed off Sasuke Uchiha as he squealed and _it_ happened. Sasuke lifted his head the same time Naruto bent, resulting in their kiss, ahem, _'accidental lip lock'_ she heard Sauke's voice in her head.

"OH MY!" Sakura exclaimed before collapsing on the floor laughing. Some things don't change. Neither of them noticed a certain masked man with silver hair looking at the scene. "What am I getting myself into?" he murmured before vanishing to find the third Hokage.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Too short? Too rushed or rambled? Leave a review!**

**What is/was the name your favorite toy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you know this…**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! **** Happy Reading**

**IN TIME**

_**Meet Kakashi Hatake and Team**_

The trio waited in an empty classroom for their Sensei to arrive. The two boys were wondering what was taking so long and Sakura being so used to waiting just kept thinking of changing her hairstyle later that day. To put her hair in a pony tail would be copying Ino and she didn't want to cut hair long hair like she had previously. She was brought out of her musings as Naruto loudly complained that he was bored. His stomach seemed to have settled down after two more bathroom trips, she noted. These trips resulted in staring matches between Sakura and Sasuke. Apparently, he wasn't used to smiles when he used his trade mark 'death- glare' instead of leaving him alone. She stared at him until he eventually looked away. _'I'd almost forgotten how cute and shy genin Sasuke used to look' _she thought.

Finally having been ignored and bored thoroughly, Naruto grabbed the chalk board eraser and strategically placed it on the door.

"It's not going to work, idiot" The Uchiha prodigy said. "Our instructor is a Jonin. He'll see right through the stupid trick" He continued wondering why he got such _insane_ teammates.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Countered Sakura as she stood up. "What teacher expects his students to pull such a stupid prank? That's why it's so clever." She finished and helped Naruto by putting a couple of pink chalks atop the duster. Naruto was thrilled someone was finally appreciating his genius ideas.

Not too later, the door opened and the eraser fell on the unsuspecting Kakashi and the two chalks broke on his head before falling down in pieces. All four people had completely different expressions. Sasuke had a look of total disbelief; Naruto was grinning that his prank actually worked. Kakashi Hatake had an expressionless face, but Sakura would have sworn his eye narrowed for a second when the chalks broke and the eraser bounced off his head; now his face was blank.

"My first impression of you guys is that… you're a bunch of idiots" the silver haired man spoke in his cool, aloof voice. At that, Sakura suppressed a chuckle, Naruto looked like someone kicked his puppy where as Sasuke muttered something close to "actually fell for it" as he looked at him with cold calculating eyes.

* * *

The newly formed Team 7 sat on a roof with Kakashi leaning on a rail casually.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself one at a time?" asked Kakashi. There was a pause.

"Why don't you start first?" retorted Naruto not understanding what the older man meant. "Why don't you tell us about yourself so we can see how it's supposed to work."

"Me?" questioned Kakashi mildly surprised. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate; I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future; never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He finished with a shrug. Since no one said anything, Naruto stage- whispered, "All we really learnt was his name!"Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Alright, we'll start with you." Kakashi nodded at Naruto.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and Ichiraku's special ramen that Iruka-Sensei got me. I hate waiting after you pour water in the Ramen cup. I like trying different types of noodles and comparing them. My dream for the future is; to become the greatest Hokage! So the people in the village stop disrespecting me and start treating me like somebody important. Believe it!" The blonde said in his enthusiastic boom.

"He's grown up in an unusual way." Muttered Kakashi and called out; "next!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like the colors red and pink" Sakura started but decided to mess with them a bit. "I like reading Jaraiya- sama's books." Cue wide eyed Kakashi. "I dislike revenge obsessed idiots with single tracked minds." Narrowed eyes from person who matches said description. "I too have lots of hobbies and my dream for the future is to become a great medic- ninja so I can take care of people I care about." She ended satisfied with their reactions and smiled at Naruto's eyes full of admiration.

"Interesting, and to think everyone led me to believe she was a Sasuke- fan girl. Jaraiya's books, eh…" he felt his pouch fingering the latest Icha- Icha edition. "Now the last one." Kakashi said loudly.

"My name is Sauke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

_'Just as I thought.'_ Kakashi thought. "Good. So this means each of you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What mission are we going on?" Naruto interrupted getting excited. "What? What? What?"

"It's going to be a task that the four of us will be doing together. It's a survival exercise." Replied Kakashi.

"I thought we were finished with practice when we graduated from the academy." said Naruto hotly. Then Kakashi explained the whole 'make it or break it' thing to his students after laughing sadistically. None of them wanted to be weeded out.

"Oh and tomorrow you better skip your breakfast or you'll puke." The copy cat ninja warned before leaving.

* * *

Sakura wandered around and found some Ninja gear that was needed but she hadn't originally bought because they didn't look cute enough or something. She also bought some cute but sensible clothing and shoes similar to her Shippuden attire. She would have to work with her long hair she decided before having a good dinner and went to bed hoping to sleep without any dreams. Suddenly her mind flashed to Kakashi reaching for his pocket when she had mentioned Jaraiya's books. Well it wasn't like she was lying. Kakashi was in her hospital after the war and the book was right there and she was on a break and Kakashi was asleep. It was not her fault she became addicted to it after an hour so and Kakashi let Sakura borrow all his books…

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review. And thanks to 'ShikiSha' for reviewing both chapters :)**

**I meant to write the whole 'bell test' in this chapter don't know how this got so long! I believe this took only 10 mins or so in the anime, its been years since I watched season 1... But we know its not going to be the same next chappie with Sakura already knowing Kakashi's true intent!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know by now; if not check other chappies**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Read AN at the end *important***

**Spoiler warning if you haven't watched last two seasons of Shippuden. Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**IN TIME**

_**The Bell Test**_

The next morning Sakura contemplated showing up some minutes before Kakashi, not wanting to wait for hours but didn't want to leave Naruto and Sasuke alone too long because they might cause serious harm to those around (living or not). Also because it was the place Kakashi spent most of his time just looking at Obito's grave. _'He isn't even dead' _Sakura thought. Kakashi simply might've been testing them that day hiding nearby. Not wanting to risk it, she put everything needed in her pink sling bag and headed towards the training ground.

The trio met at the rock and promptly slumped over sleepily in the near darkness. A couple of hours later, the sun rose and they looked around. Let's ignore the tummy grumbles, shall we? Naruto looked at Sakura with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, Sakura. You look different from yesterday!" He exclaimed loudly causing Sasuke to look at her once before he turned away. Sakura looked down at her shirt, shorts and skirt then down her long boots.

"I felt like a change that's all." She replied with smile waving her hand. Some more hours passed in silence- if we ignore the stomachs growling. Finally, Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry for the delay." He started. "You're late Sensei!" Naruto screamed before the former could explain.

"A black cat crossed my way so I had to take the long route." Kakashi finished as though Naruto hadn't interrupted.

He set an old clock on the rock and explained the rules of the Survival Exercise AKA the bell test.

"Is that clear?" Asked Kakashi looking at everyone once. Since no one said anything, Sasuke was forced to ask what was on his mid.

"Why are there only two bells when there are three of us?"He asked. '_Not that I wouldn't win' _he added in his mind.

"Oh that." Kakashi looked at the bells. "This way at least one of you will be going back to the academy." He announced happily.

"This is gonna be easy," Naruto said happily. "Since you couldn't even dodge the eraser yesterday."

Sakura felt a sense of déjà vu as she watched them talk. Before she knew it Naruto went in to kick Kakashi as the older man blocked him said "I haven't said 'start' yet."

"And begin!"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke hid behind bushes and watched Naruto face Kakashi head on. Sakura wanted this to end as quickly as possible but she wanted her teammates to understand Kakashi's lesson- the value of team work. Just then a brilliant idea came to her mind. She just had to make Kakashi leave.

Kakashi reached to his pouch as Sasuke thought why he was reaching for a weapon when he was talking about Taijutsu. The silver haired man took out a book and started to read it. They watched Naruto struggle to get to him even with his 'shadow clone jutsu'. When Kakashi used 'substitution jutsu' to trap Naruto, Sakura saw her opening.

"Sensei! Is that a new edition?" he heard Sakura behind him. _'How did she sneak up on me?'_ He thought before saying a quite "yes" and disappearing.

"Ok guys. He's too strong for us." Sakura stated once he was gone. The other two looked at her surprised. "All of us are going to have to work together. One of us will distract him and the other two will have to get the bells." She continued. Naruto looked impressed and Sasuke looked doubtful.

"Alright let's do it." Naruto said all excited.

"Hold on. That means the one of us won't get the bell and will fail." Sasuke tried to reason. Naruto thought about it and agreed begrudgingly.

"Fine" Sakura said exasperated. "I'll distract him and you both get the bells."

The two boys were shocked but shrugged reluctantly. The plan was set.

* * *

Sakura stood in the clearing and screamed "Sasuke! Naruto! Where are you guys?" They were a few feet behind her- hiding. Sasuke observed carefully for Kakashi's whereabouts but found none.

"Separated from your team, are you Sakura?" Kakashi spoke behind her, Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"Yes Sensei." She answered and waved two fingers. "Do you know the ending of the book?" she asked with an innocent smile. This had worked the second time.

"Do you—" He was cut off as Naruto tackled him from behind and another Naruto trapped his hands, Sauke finally retrieved the bells and gave it to the third Naruto. The two Narutos trapping Kakashi disappeared in a poof and Naruto started yelling "I WON! I WON! I WON!" as he danced around. Sasuke looked slightly smug and had a half smirk gracing his face. After quickly recovering Kakashi declared, "You all pass." He explained the whole thing about team work and the need for having a three man squad.

"It was all Sakura's idea!" Naruto explained how she said she would give up the bells and put on a ruse all the while they were hiding nearby and he babbled on and on. Even Sasuke had a slight respect for her.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked emotionless.

Sakura basked in all the praises and admiration. What she failed to notice was Kakashi's silence as he looked at the young girl with pure suspicion.

* * *

**AN: So Kakashi is suspicious! What will happen? Next up "The Land of Waves" and more Sakura's meddling!**

**Double update in one day! This may sound like blackmail but I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 20 reviews! Hope you liked this chappie!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

**AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed. This is a random/ filler chapter coz I have no idea how Sakura will meddle and let Sasuke activate his Sharingan or Naruto access Kyuubi's chakra! Any ideas?**

**To ****Guest**_**: Thanks for the reviews and the comments. I hope this one's better! **_

** Happy Reading everyone! :)**

* * *

**IN TIME**

_**A Day Off**_

A few days passed with Team 7 doing a lot of D- rank missions. Sakura enjoyed her time not worrying about the future knowing nothing life- changing would happen until the mission in the Land of Waves. Today, they were babysitting a rich merchant's 8 kids while the merchant and his wife went to the neighboring lands for business. Sasuke just sat in a corner with a pair of twin boys of about 6 mimicking him. Naruto tried to get 4 hyper active kids in one place. Sakura was making sure that the youngest baby girls (twins. Oh my) slept, occasionally shushing Naruto. Two kids sat with Kakashi as he told them extremely weird possibly made- up stories and claimed they happened during his missions. His students found them hard to believe but the kids were listening to him with rapt attention (including the Sasuke- lookalikes.)

Sakura certainly missed days like these. During her free time she was training hard as her genin body did not match her future skills and jutsus. She snuck out from her room after dinner and trained in a nearby abandoned forest almost every day. She also wanted to tell someone the truth about her time travel. She just couldn't trust her teammates to take it maturely; after all they were still twelve year olds and would just recklessly get themselves killed. Knowing Kakashi, he would blame himself for Obito's evilness and set out to find him. That left the Hokage but she had barely said two words to him in her own time and she hadn't even met him here yet. She missed her friends from her time. She couldn't believe how much everyone had to grow up and how different they were now.

"… and that's when the tomatoes and the other vegetables got their own colors and only some parts remain green." Kakashi finished the story of his first ever mission.

"Tell us another one, Sensei." Naruto bellowed. It looked like he started to believe them too. Only Sasuke's reaction remained the same.

"Well there was this mission where Obito and I were fighting, our Sensei and Rin tried to calm us then suddenly it was raining mushrooms…" Kakashi started; how it ended with the team finding a princess and fighting a dragon, Sakura never knew. Naruto was wiping tears and even Sasuke seemed to like it.

After ten more stories and loads of delicious food, the clients were home and the team departed with Naruto and the kids begging for one more story. It also looked like Kakashi was blushing underneath his mask.

* * *

The next day, the team had a rare day off and Sakura found it the perfect opportunity to mend her friendship with Ino. When she visited the flower shop, she was informed that Ino was on a mission so Sakura left saddened.

She wandered around and decided to volunteer at the local hospital for the day to test how her training had gone. She filled up a form and her skills were tested. She landed a spot right away after treating a burn in an instant. She was given minor jobs throughout the day but got a few difficult procedures too. Her ways of treatment were different, accurate and took less time.

Soon the entire hospital was talking about a 'skilled young Kunoichi with pink hair'. When asked about her advanced skills, Sakura just said "one of my relatives is a doctor in a neighboring country." By evening, Sakura's skills were admired and envied. She was also given some advanced cases with specialists at hand. She deliberately took her time and made a few mistakes without harming the patients so as to not raise questions. Even though she hated being corrected, she took it all in stride.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was happy with his new team. The team dynamics reminded him of his own Genin days and wondered if Minato- Sensei had found them as entertaining as he found his young students. The only problem, Sakura Haruno kept taking him off guard. When Naruto had first informed him of her genius plan he started piecing what he had heard from others and what he observed first hand. None of it added up.

Iruka and many told him that she was a Sasuke- fan girl who had ended her friendship with the Yamanaka girl over him. But she hadn't even mentioned him when asked to talk about herself during the introduction. She was a brilliant student who got second top score with her book based knowledge. Her chakra control was adequate but not extra ordinary; yet she had snuck up on him and given the bells to her teammates. Kakashi had a lot of theories but no concrete proof.

Sakura Haruno might be a spy for an enemy land. She might be after Sasuke or Naruto to gain their powers. But given her civilian background that was unlikely. Unless someone else was disguised as her. She wasn't giving him any weird vibes and seemed almost normal. She also seemed to know how to complete their missions without any problems. She didn't act surprised when weird missions were given. She wasn't afraid of Sasuke's glares and she never looked at Naruto as troublesome, idiotic fox brat. In fact she looked at him as if he were a great and admirable person. It was almost like she _knew _something that the rest didn't.

He had taken to watch her from a tree overlooking her house but gave plenty of space. Everything was normal; _too _normal. Except she snuck out when her _parents_ slept and trained. She wasn't meeting anyone but that could change. He had better keep an eye on things either way.

After his usual visit to the grave, Kakashi walked around the market to buy some things and this month's Icha Icha book. People talked and some were scolding their children, some were gossiping about and he heard something very interesting.

"…A young pink haired ninja girl." A blond was saying to another brunet woman, cooing at her little baby.

"Really? A new doctor?" asked the brunet with interest.

"No she's barely a teen. She said she was volunteering or something. But she cured my Hana's fever so quickly." The blond explained with adoration. He knew someone who matched the description.

'_M__y dream for the future is to become a great medic- ninja so I can take care of people I care about' _ the words echoed in Kakashi's head and he decided to get a medical exam done that the hokage had ordered 5 months ago.

* * *

Kakashi headed to the Ninja ward and called for his usual doctor; the only doctor he saw because of his 'mask issue'. But as fate would have it (or his _extreme _good luck since he hated hospitals and doctors) his doctor was on leave. When informed, he happily left the ward keeping an eye out for a certain pinkette. He found her running towards him with a scroll in her hand.

"Kakashi- Sensei! I'm going to do your check up today." Sakura said with a grin. Kakashi shook his head swiftly.

"No offence Sakura but I only see my regular medic." He quickly said.

"You don't have to take it off, Sensei. I can do it over your clothes too." She chirped. Kakashi thought of ways he could get out of this and it didn't look good.

"Sakura here is very good." An elderly medic supplied and she looked like she was going to shove him if he didn't oblige.

"The Hokage has ordered to get your regular check up done, no matter what." A young man said with a smile. When he tried to reach out for him only a log was found. The three burst out laughing. Said ninja sat on a nearby tree with a scared look on his face.

"Sakura, your twelve hours are up. Thank you for volunteering. Please come back again sometime." The elderly nurse said giving a pat on Sakura's head.

Promising to return, Sakura skipped out of the hospital.

* * *

Sakura didn't return to her place like Kakashi expected her to. Instead headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop with Kakashi following her from a distance. Ino was standing near the entrance.

"Heard you stopped by earlier." The blonde said eyeing Sakura.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for ending over friendship over Sasuke." Sakura started. "I mean we are both ninja and that petty rivalry seems silly now. And I'm sorry." The other girl studied her former friend closely. Something seemed different about her.

"Well you've changed your clothing style? What happened to 'Sasuke likes cute clothes'?" Ino questioned, trying to understand her.

"Oh Sasuke isn't worth it to lose you as a friend. And these clothes don't get in the way when fighting." Sakura said calmly.

"Really, you'll give up on Sasuke?" The blonde asked shocked.

"We'll let him choose that." Was the reply she got.

"Your forehead is still too big."

"You're still a pig."

"I'm sorry too for saying those hurtful things and insulting you."

Then suddenly they hugged with tears in their eyes and started laughing. With a promise to see each other soon; fighting to know who's stronger, some teasing and all that; Sakura left with a smile.

Kakashi watched the whole all the while wondering if they were insane. Then he thought of him and Obito, Naruto and Sasuke and concluded that best friend/ rival relationships were all insane. That brought him back to the situation at hand. Sakura Haruno was a mystery he vowed to solve. _'Oh crap, I forgot to buy the new Icha Icha book.' _He remembered and ran to get praying that the shop wasn't closed.

* * *

**AN: This is a random chapter that I wasn't going to post. But I hope that this answers some questions. I'm still trying to come up with a situation for Sasuke activating his Sharingan. He just has to **_**think**_** that Naruto is dying right? **

**Review time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto. Still belongs to Kishimoto**

**AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed, added to favorites and alerts! It means a lot to me! :) My old doc was deleted and I recovered only 2 paragraphs so I typed it again. And… **

**There's a huge plot shift that I hope u like... The thoughts in bold is what Sakura's hearing in her mind and italics is what she's thinking. Enjoy, see u at the bottom!**

* * *

**IN TIME**

_**What's happening here?**_

The next day Sakura went to meet up with her team at the usual place. Sasuke and Naruto were already there, she waved at them before sitting on a huge rock. An hour passed by but there was no sign of Kakashi. Sakura tried to remember when he was this late during their D-rank missions; she came with a blank. She could remember that this was the day they helped with a local merchant to clear up his stock at a dango stall. They had helped all day (mostly Naruto ate it all up) because he was shifting to the capital to be with his sick brother. Why hadn't Kakashi showed up even though it was almost noon?

Finally Kakashi came sometime after noon looking as confused as he could look with the mask covering his face. He looked at them like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'What's up with him?' _Sakura thought.

"You're late, Sensei!" Naruto screamed with his finger pointed at him. _**'What's happening here?'**_She heard in her mind in Kakashi's voice. Said jonin looked at her with an appraising eye. She cocked an eyebrow not knowing what to do. _'That's weird/ __**that's not right**__.' _She heard two voices in her head. He looked like he was about to ask her something but Naruto _loudly _interrupted.

"Well Sensei? We waited hours and hours for you. Now mission are we going to do?" He bellowed annoyed. _**'Mission?'**_

"Ah yes. About that, you practice your skills today, Naruto, Sasuke; while Sakura and I have a little talk." Kakashi said looking at them. Ok Kakashi has lost his mind spending too much time with Gai. Or maybe it's the Icha- Icha books that steal your sanity. _**'Oh bother.'**_Kakashi sighed before leaving the two boys and walking away.

Sakura followed him not sure what this was about. Surely he hadn't so soon found out about her um 'time- travel' situation. _**'Time- travel?' **_ He paused and so did she.

"Sakura, how old are you?" Kakashi asked unsure. _'21' _Sakura thought.

"12 years. You know that, sensei." She replied.

"Why does Sasuke hate Danzo?" He asked. _'Because he's a traitor who deserved to die.'_

"I don't know." She said after a few seconds wondering how he knew that about Danzo.

'_**She really does have a huge forehead.' **_She heard Kakashi's voice. What did he say? Her fist clenched and she almost punched his face but he blocked her hand.

"So you hear what I'm thinking too." He stated instead of questioning.

"What do you mean? Surely we're not reading each other's mind." She choked out in shock.

"I can't think of anything else and stop degrading my favorite book. Especially since you're as addicted to it as I am." He teased- at least she hoped.

"You mean- what? How? What are _you_ doing here?" She asked a lot happening in her head.

"That's what I was hoping you'd know. As for how..." He trailed off.

***FLASHBACK***

Kakashi Hatake had seen a lot of impossible things in his life. But this one was too weird, even for him. He was training his new genin team like any other day. They weren't as interesting as his first team but promising in their own way. They were almost done for the day when an ANBU informed that Kakashi was being summoned by the Hokage, He knew that Tsunade never bothered him unless something was extremely urgent and important. He dismissed his team and immediately rushed out.

Almost every jonin was assembled and this made him uneasy. He had a bad feeling about this. The Konoha eleven and everyone who had fought in the war was there. Sasuke was the last to arrive in his ANBU uniform sans mask looking extremely worried which was unlike him since he always kept a blank face. Tsunade nodded to Shizume once and stood up.

"When was the last time you saw Sakura Haruno?" She asked look serious and concerned. Come to think of it Kakashi had seen her almost every day till last week but every time he stopped by her apartment it was empty so assumed she was busy at the hospital. This made him worried. Everyone had roughly seen her in the same time.

"She's been missing since last week. She hasn't been at the hospital or responded to my summons. We broke into her apartment and nothing was amiss. We couldn't find any unfamiliar scents or evidence. No one has entered or left the village." Tsunade stopped to see everyone's reaction.

"Maybe someone from hurt during the war is acting now." Naruto stated hotly but he was the only one in that theory. Kakashi couldn't believe it. The woman, who was like a sister to him was missing, disappeared or vanished more like it. He had let it happen. Why couldn't he ever protect those he loved? He wouldn't let her be one of them.

"There's something else." Tsunade said. "Exactly one week before today was the night of the pink and blue star." She finished. Some murmurs and whispers echoed and others had a curious expression. It couldn't be; she wouldn't.

"What's that?" Naruto asked probably imagining the worst scenes in his mind. It was Sasuke who answered.

"The 'the pink and blue stars' is a dimensional hole that lets a person that's directly below them fulfill their strongest desire; a dream, a wish or something they want the most. It is said that two stars pink and blue eclipse each other every eighty or so years but I always thought it was an old fairy tale." Sasuke said. Many supported the last statement.

"We can't rule anything out at this point." Tsunade said. More discussions occurred and no one could agree on one thing.

It was late night when Kakashi was walking towards Sakura's apartment just to check everything again. He almost didn't notice a bright colored animal near a cliff. It almost fell off the cliff and he held his hand out to save it but was dragged along.

When he woke up, it was sunny and he was lying in his old bed in his old apartment. He clearly remembered going to Sakura's apartment but the rest of it was a blank. He wandered around for some time and nothing made sense; people he thought long dead greeted him. There wasn't Tsunade's statue in the Hokage Mountain. He was asked if he had a day off again for his genin team. Genma had informed that his team was looking furious waiting at their training spot.

He rushed there only to hear voices that wasn't his and hadn't heard in almost a decade.

***END FLASHBACK***

"So that's what happened." Kakashi gave a brief version after Sakura gave hers.

"So what now?" She asked.

"We meet the Hokage and tell him everything regarding this. Then we change everything so you can be with your lover boy. " He replied.

"Like you're not going to ask your woman to go out with you first chance you get." She teased right back.

"How much longer are they gonna ignore us?" Naruto loudly whispered to Sasuke who looked bored and annoyed.

"Alright everyone let's meet up tomorrow bright and early." Kakashi said with a smile.

And that is how the entire story changed.

* * *

**AN: *Hides behind the computer* Uh so did you like it? Review! Oh there's a question!**

**Who do u want Sakura to be paired with in this story? Poll in my profile so vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, ya know!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and votes but it's still a long time till anyone's paired up! At least till after the Chunin exams. Except maybe Kakashi ;) I've changed the genre to PARODY. So anything goes, remember.**

**Sorry for the delay but here it is... Happy Reading!**

* * *

**IN TIME**

_**The Mission Is On!**_

The next few days passed by quickly. Despite Kakashi wanting to inform the Hokage of their situation, Sakura didn't want to tell anything. She was firm in her beliefs that the Third was responsible for Naruto's sadness and indirectly fuelled the Uchihas' hatred, causing Sasuke and Itachi to do what they did. She didn't want her teammates to suffer through it again. If the third got to know then Danzo will most definitely know as well and that wouldn't be helpful at all. This was logical to Kakashi but he didn't like deceiving the hokage. In the end Sakura won but agreed to not deliberately get him killed.

The duo trained almost every night and lazed around during the team missions entertained by Naruto and Sasuke's antics. Their mind reading thing seemed to have disappeared the next morning. Sakura hung out with Ino usually during their rare common days off and volunteering at the hospital during her free time. Kakashi was thinking of ways to ask his future, um past _wife_ out. He had told Sakura _she _was on a mission to get Sakura from teasing and pestering him. The duo enjoyed their own time and had made a brief outline of what they wanted to change. Kakashi approved Sakura's old plan and tuned it a bit to make it proper and they both were satisfied with it. He also found that his body was only accustomed to skill and chakra he had so far, not the level after the war.

* * *

Finally, the day of Tora's capture arrived. Everything happened exactly as the last time and Team 7 waited near the entrance for Tazuna to arrive. To Naruto and Sasuke's surprise Kakashi was on time for once. They headed off as soon as Naruto flustered over Tazuna's insults.

As they walked, Sakura asked the same questions just to distract her from reacting.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna, you're from the Land of Waves right?" She asked, catching the attention of everyone.

"Yeah. What of it?" Tazuna countered.

"Don't they have ninja there?" She asked repeating the same thing. Kakashi sensing what she might be thinking explained the whole 'hidden villages' and 'elemental countries' to them. By the time he finished they walked past a puddle. _'Anytime now' _Sakura thought and made eye contact with Kakashi. Just then the "Demon Brothers" attacked Tazuna with no warning since Kakashi was walking ahead this time. But the copy nin wasted no time in incapacitating the enemies and having the had a 'chat' with Tazuna. They continued with the mission since Naruto wasn't injured this time and Sasuke didn't get to show off; nevertheless they were impressed with their Sensei's awesome abilities.

The five arrived in Wave the next morning spending the night on Tazuna's friend's boat with each Ninja keeping watch. The reluctant friend left with a warning and a goodbye. Water surrounded around them. They had almost reached Tazuna's town when Naruto spotted a snow- white rabbit in the bushes; he hugged it to death. Kakashi was alert and shouted "Get down" before the executioner's blade made way towards them.

On the tree where the sword had stuck, stood Zabuza Momochi arms crossed in front of his chest.

"If it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan. No wonder my men didn't complete their task. You seem to have picked up weak brats, how annoying." He said looking at Kakashi. Naruto ran forward with a growl only to be stopped by Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke seemed frozen in shock at _Sharingan_ mentioned.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. I guess you won't leave without a fight?" Kakashi said faking _mild _surprise while mimicking the former's patronizing tone.

"I don't really want to fight you now. Just give the old man and you can do whatever you and your brats want." Zabuza answered.

"No way. We'll not hand him over. Protecting the old geezer is our mission." Naruto immediately butted in. Kakashi sighed, didn't he ever think.

"Very well if it's a fight you want... it won't take any time to take you on." Zabuza said.

"Protect the bridge builder, you three." Kakashi said addressing his team, "I'll take care of this man." He slid his headband revealing his left eye shocking everyone present except Sakura.

"At least you're taking this seriously." Zabuza said as a thick mist covered the area. In the flash of a second, he took his sword and appeared on the water. He started weaving the signs for his "Water Dragon Missile" jutsu. Kakashi did the same a lot more quickly. Showing off and hit Zabuza. Zabuza was caught completely off guard but quickly sent a water clone to distract his opponent while he planned something else and recovered from the attack.

Kakashi quickly kicked the clone and ran over to protect Tazuna assuming he was the target. Zabuza was a lot quicker though; he caught the brats off guard causing them to surround Tazuna but he picked the pink haired girl who was guarding from behind. Since Kakashi was heading towards them, he appeared on the water and sprung his Water Prison. The girl seemed trying to inflict physical harm by kicking since he had her by the arms; he had to admit this girl was _strong._

"Oh no. Sakura is caught inside a water sphere. We have to do something." the loud mouthed brat seemed to be screaming. If any of his apprentices made so much noise, he's kill them. He felt a little proud of Haku's silent abilities.

Kakashi felt extremely stupid since he had underestimated Zabuza's abilities. It was his fault for not being cautious.

"Kakashi- sensei, what do we do now?" Naruto asked growing angry. Sasuke seemed on guard while Tazuna looked concerned. It was apparently up to him to do something; he already knew how to counter this attack but would that help Naruto or Sasuke in the long run?

* * *

**AN: I thought of ending it here, but decided to continue.**

* * *

"If you want the girl go, give the old man." Zabuza said impatiently; Kakashi had copied his strongest move and he had resorted to taking a hostage.

"We'll just get her from you then." Naruto growled "Multi shadow clone jutsu." A hundred Naruto ran towards Zabuza and his water clone took care of them.

"Idiot, screaming the attack is only going to help the enemy and decrease your chance of winning." Sasuke said, at last reacting.

"Yes, telling what you are doing is only going to give your opponent a clear advantage." Kakashi said coolly. "Well, I'll leave it up to you to save your teammate while I guard the Tazuna." He opened his favorite book and started reading it. "I taught you teamwork; now put it to good use. I'll step in if I think it's necessary." He finished cheerfully leaving everyone speechless.

"Damn it, Kakashi. I'm trapped in a frickin' water prison with no way to move and you're holding a training match, you sadist." Sakura screamed hysterically. Why couldn't they have a normal mission where everything goes as planned? The stupid fog had led her to get captured like some weakling. She just had to have faith in her 'teammates' and pray she wouldn't be too scarred.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll save you no matter what." Naruto declared loudly before creating another hundreds of shadow clones. Zabuza didn't know what Kakashi was playing at; he didn't want any more surprises, so he created two water clones. One destroyed the blond's clones while the other just observed for now.

"Using the same trick isn't going to work against me brat. Is this all you've got?" Zabuza taunted as he dispersed the third bout of shadow clones. He saw the other silent brat making hand signs, a burst of flames aimed at him. He quickly dodged; the silent ones were always dangerous, tch.

"You think that's going to affect me?" Zabuza glowered, looking for an opening to get the old man and be done with this madness. He was growing irritated each time the masked jonin turned his page making stupid faces- well eyes?

"He's called the 'Demon of the Mist' and listed in the bingo book for a reason. Just because Kakashi couldn't wait to read his book, I'm trapped here." Sakura screamed and promptly started kicking around and using chakra punches.

"He doesn't look like a demon to me. What's the bingo book?" Naruto asked momentarily halting his attacks. Kakashi explained Zabuza's history without looking up from his book; Naruto listened with a scandalized look on his face.

"But that's so wrong. Killing your friends just because... what sort of a world is this? I'll never. Bloody mist village." Naruto said a few more unrelated words before loudly declaring, "WHEN I'M HOKAGE NO ONE WILL EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS. I'LL NEVER KILL ANYONE WITHOUT A REASON." Sasuke had had enough of this craziness; he had to do something before he caught it too.

"Idiot, we're ninja. Killing is what we do. Don't go declaring something like that and focus on getting Sakura out of there." The Uchiha prodigy snapped.

"Yes, brat. We live to kill and live till someone kills us. Ninja are mere tools. We are used by someone all the time, we operate from the shadows and fight to live. That's the ninja way. With such an incompetent teacher, no wonder..." Zabuza trailed off. If he played this right he could get away from here and get his revenge on his village.

"Here's how it works. Hand over the old man or this girl dies."

"Never. We'll save Sakura and the geezer. I'll never let anyone die, I won't let anyone down again. I give my word as a ninja, I'll find my own Ninja away." Naruto said firmly as a cloak of red chakra enveloped him. He charged forward aiming for the clone throwing kunai knives and they were easily dodged. He ran towards the other clone at the last minute when a shuriken thrown by Sasuke followed behind him. It stuck at the last minute giving Zabuza no time to react.

Zabuza dispersed the watching clone before Naruto clashed into him. Losing momentum Naruto crashed to the nearby tree behind Zabuza. Sasuke attacked from behind aiming a kick to cut the connection to the water prison. In that instant Sasura fled, running towards Kakashi and snatched the book glaring at him. She didn't see her teammates return; sporting smug grin and smirk.

"Well done you two." Kakashi commented, making Naruto shout a "Belive it" and Sasuke smirk huge.

"See, I was saved because these people _care _about me. Just like you have someone cares about you. What makes you think that Gato will pay you? Have you ever heard of scum like that ever paying others? You've killed so many innocents for him, why doesn't a rich _business tycoon_ need assassins if he's honest?" Sakura ranted.

"You know she's right. I've heard Gato's men kill anyone who asks rewards after the job are done; that's why he hires only strong missing rogue ninja to do his bidding." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "How about this? If he pays you we'll fight again, it will be your mission or else you leave Tazuna alone. After all protecting him is _our _mission." Zabuza knew Kakshi to be an elite ninja, no one had told him the man was crazy. He provided good arguments; he had heard similar small rumors as well.

"That's acceptable. But I will return." Zabuza said at last. He left them without a word, a mass of white ran behind him, completely befuddled. This had never happened to them.

"Well then Tazuna, lead the way." Kakashi said, bringing everyone's attention. Tazuna knew ninja weren't normal but were they supposed to be this insane?

* * *

**AN: I don't know why I wrote it but I did anyway.**

** Next up: Chakra training, Inarai, Zabuza, Haku, Gato and trouble...?**

**QUESTION: When does Yagura die? is it before or after this arc? **

**I know this was late but I hope the length makes up for it :)**

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
